Seemingly Normal
by Jeffthemagicalpegacorn
Summary: Ainsley is seemingly a normal girl, if not a bit shy. No one expected her to be the one taken to Good that year. (Takes place 4 years before Sophie and Agatha go to SGE.
1. Chapter 1

Hi friends... I'm not dead. Surprisingly, since I decided it would be a great idea to take the hardest classes I could this year, and add on more dance classes and orchestra and clubs and AH

Sorry for being the most inactive author EVER

(Hahaha Ever get it? Never mind)

(Oh god I did it again help)

Ok, this was posted on Soman's site, it is mine, (I'm ainsleyofrainbowgale on there WOOT) I just wanted to post it here. :) Hope you enjoy it!

November 11.

The most dreaded day for every "different" child in Gavaldon.

After the Storybook Theory had been undoubtedly proven, all children on this day acted exactly the opposite of the way they would- the beautiful, kind-heard kicked at stray cats and swore like sailors. The homely, wicked children covered their faces with heavy veils, bribes clutched in sweaty, white-knuckled hands as they prayed in the town church.

The blessedly ordinary went about their daily lives; reading storybooks, conversing last year's last children, looking for more similarities, and picking out the children who they thought would be taken. It was almost a unanimous decision.

Almost.

The Evil child was almost definitely going to be Tommy, a black haired 14 year old boy whose hair matched his heart.

The Good child, however, was between two children, both boys. Trevor, 15 years old with hair the color of gold and warm blue eyes that resembled King Arthur's Lake, was a dashing young boy, but a little on the vain side. Alexander, however, was a quiet, petite 13 year old with longer, caramel colored hair and soft brown eyes. He wasn't much of a talker, but he was the sweetest boy anyone knew.

The votes were mostly for Trevor, with a few here and there defending young Alexander.

One person, however, voted for Ainsley.

No one knew who she was.

Ainsley was a tall, slender 14 year old who never talked. She hardly left her house. She was beautiful, of course, but she had horrible people skills, and spent all her time reading. Her skin was the color of snow from being inside all the time, but it was spotless, clear of any blemishes and free from wrinkles.

This one vote was tossed aside as foolishness, and the normal teenage girls bashed over Trevor once more.

That night, Ainsley's father, Benjamin, tucked her safely into bed and made sure to lock the windows. Twice. He was sure the School Master would try to take his daughter, who was sweet enough to make him homemade meals every day and bring them to his butcher's shop that adjoined their little house. He wouldn't let that happen. He couldn't lose the one person he had left; Roxanne, his wife, his beautiful, beautiful wife, had died in childbirth. With the only town doctor a suspected witch, medicine was scarcely found.

All he had left was his daughter.

He gave her a kiss on her forehead and shut the door quietly; Ainsley was already sound asleep.

As soon as he clicked the door shut, he heard faint scratches. Very faint, but still there. Benjamin whipped around, and a club smashed into his head. He fell like a bag of stones, completely unconscious.

The School Master silently unlocked Ainsley's bedroom door, and looked at the sleeping angel. He grabbed her under the knees and shoulders, and carried her like she weighed nothing. With a quick spell, he made sure that she wouldn't be awoken until she arrived at her destination. He stepped outside the house, picked up the sleeping Tommy, and ran off towards the School, where Tommy and Ainsley's lives were just beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Ainsley woke up to see a tiny fairy sitting on her nose.

Naturally, this invoked a bit of shock, and her first reaction was to pick up the tiny winged human by its back.

The fairy did not like this.

It tangled itself in Ainsley's shoulder length blonde hair and hid behind the thick tresses. Other fairies came to help the new Ever, who was shaking her head wildly to get rid of the annoying thing.

The fairy finally came out, not flying completely straight.

Ainsley looked up at about 20 beautiful, slim waisted girls staring at her, their jaws hanging a mile beneath their noses. She blushed and smoothed down her pale blue dress, now torn at the ends, presumably from her flight here. She ran her fingers through her hair quickly and put on her best smile to go greet the other girls.

"Hi, um, my name is, uh, Ainsley. I just wanted to say hi, you know, so yeah that's it okay nice meeting you bye." She said quietly, rushing the last part and jogging past the girls, who still stood slack jawed. Ainsley wondered if she had grown a couple more heads.

A 7 foot tall nymph stood in front of her, neon blue. It opened its arms and said proudly,

"Welcome, new Princess. Welcome to the School for Good."

Ainsley walked in slowly, very unsure of what to expect. Her green eyes flitted back and forth across the large pink and blue foyer, and she felt what seemed to be a hundred pairs of eyes on her. She ducked her head beneath her hair and fished around in her bag for a book, when she realized, for the first time, her brown messenger bag wasn't by her side. She dug in her pockets, hoping to find some sort of distraction, and found only a large gold ticket, for which she had no idea what to do with.

She glanced up to see that no one was looking at her anymore, and her eyes glanced across the faculty. A beautiful, older woman with shimmering gray hair in a perfect undo, wearing a light green gown. A young woman with a bird on her hand, seemingly... talking to it? There was also a man in a green suit, smiling down at her with the largest smile she had quite possibly ever seen. (Sophie, who lived in Gavaldon, often smiled like that, but Ainsley could always feel that Sophie wasn't as Good as she was beautiful.)  
A basket of books was thrust out in front of her by another nymph, this one purple. She glanced at the books, thankful to have more reading material, and found a sheet of parchment rolled up neatly and tired with a sparkling gold bow. She unfolded it and read her schedule.

Ainsley of Woods Beyond,

Good, 1st Year

Charity Tower, 32

Class- Teacher

1: Princess Etiquette- Pollux

2: Beautification- Prof. Emma Anemone

3: Good Deeds- Prof. Clarissa Dovey

4: History of Heroism- Prof August Sader

5: Lunch

6: Animal Communication- Princess Uma

7: Surviving Fairy Tales- Reyna the Water Nymph

(Forest Group #5)

She had no idea where Charity tower was. Absolutely no clue. Until she looked up and saw the EVER mural, the Hall of Portraits of past students (some from Gavaldon!) and the names of the towers, painted beautifully above each of the four staircases; Valor and Honor above the two blue, Purity and Charity above the two pink. She quickly went up the Chariety stairs until she got to the third level, then went two doors down. She was greeted with a large banner that said, "Welcome Michelle, Bella, Ainsley!"

Bella and Michelle were already the best of friends when she walked in.

Luckily, they were both friendly.

And incredibly, incredibly gorgeous.

Bella had waist length, pin straight hair and large, gorgeous brown eyes. Her waist was slimmer than a needle, her skin clearer than a midnight sky- the same color, too.

Michelle had perfect ginger ringlets framing her pale, heart shaped face, adorned with tiny freckles everywhere. She was tall and willowy, at least a foot taller than Bella.

This was going to be a major problem.

First of all, Ainsley felt like she could never compete with these two goddesses before her. Her thighs were decently thick from carrying books all across Gavaldon, her shoulders built for swimming, and her wavy blonde hair nowhere near as long as her roommates'.

Secondly, they were popular. And Ainsley had been blessed with crippling social anxiety, and couldn't keep a harsh lush off of her face whenever she talked- which these girls did a lot of.

A princess couldn't be afraid of everything! A princess should be confident, not hiding behind piles of books!

Ainsley felt it in her gut.

She was going to die here.


End file.
